Accidents
by CrazyFrog07
Summary: When you work in a three man team and two of the team members are male and only one being female...accidents are bound too happen.


When you work in a 4 man cell, and 3 of the members being male, and only 1 being female, 'accidents' are bound to happen.

Team Gai had just finished their mission to escort a local merchant to the village of Iwagakura. They had gotten in late and now had to stay the night in the rock village. They were very used to this by now and didn't mind sharing the space. Though Tenten always got her own room, being the only female. It was no different this time. She got her own room while Neji and Lee shared a room.

They walked into the hotel and asked the lady at the desk for 2 rooms for 1 night. She asked their names, typed some stuff on the computer next to her and then handed them their keys.

Neji took both of the keys, thanked the lady, and headed upstairs with his teammates close behind. They got to the 2nd floor where their rooms where and Neji handed Tenten the key to her room. She muttered a Thank you, unlocked her door and went inside.

Tenten put down her stuff and looked around the room. Nothing special about it, 2 beds, a desk and chair, closet, and a bathroom off to the side. No 5 star hotel but it would do.

On the way to the hotel it had started raining, so now she was wet, cold, and hungry. A nice warm bath and dinner would fix that. She decided to take the bath first. She went in and twisted the handle. Nothing happed. She tried the other one, hoping this time water would come out. Nada.  
Only then did she notice the 'OUT OF ORDER' sign hanging on the wall next to the bathtub.

She sighed in frustration and went to get a change of clothes and a towel. She went out the door and locked it behind her. She walked over to her teammate's room and knocked on the door. When it opened it reviled the all-to-familiar face of her green spandex clad teammate, Rock Lee.

"Oi, the bathtub in my room in broken. Can I use yours? Tenten asked.

Lee blinked then smiled. "Sure!" he said giving her a thumbs up. She could feel the sweat drop now; she gently pushed him out of the way. She went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. She didn't lock it because, living alone, she found no reason to. It became a habit.

Lee walked out of the room with an ice bucket in his hands and money in his pocket. He was going down the hall to get snacky food, drinks, and ice. He rounded the corner just as Neji walked up the stairs.

He was talking with Gai over the phone of the success of the mission. He walked into the room he and Lee shared and heard water running.

"He must be taking a bath." thought Neji. He sneezed. He rubbed his nose and looked around; he might be coming down with a cold, from the rain. He sneezed again as if to confirm it. He looked around once more trying to remember where he put the cold medicine. He then remembered that he had left it on the counter next to the sink in the bathroom.

He looked toward the door, heard the water shut off, and shrugged. He walked towards the bathroom door and, without Knocking, opened it. He didn't expect find Tenten in the bathtub, bubbles just above her chest so he didn't see anything. He looked shocked and blinked and then blinked again. A faint pink blush stained Neji's cheeks, as well as Tenten's.

"I...I...um...I...can explain..." Neji said trying to choose the right words.

Tenten growled before screaming. "What the hell is wrong with you?! GET OUT! She picked up her shampoo bottle and hurled it at Neji. Neji quickly opened the door and stepped out. The shampoo bottle hit the door with a loud 'Thud'.

Neji leaned against the bathroom door as Lee came in with drinks, snacks, and ice. Lee saw the blush on Neji's cheeks and cocked a fuzzy eyebrow. Neji just shook his head, signaling that he would rather not share.

Lee could hear Tenten in the bathroom cursing. Lee just grinned knowingly and held out a water bottle.

"Water?" He asked.

I guess Neji and Tenten learned 3 things that day… 

1. Tenten should start locking her doors  
2. Neji should start knocking, before entering  
3. ...The Hyuga really CAN blush!


End file.
